


Splintered Bonds

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 꼬마버스 타요 | Tayo the Little Bus (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Summary: my three friends,eight pets and I get sent into the world of Pokemon.





	1. Prologue

It's 3:00 am on Sunday November the 29th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit. 

It's 3:10 am. 

Fifty minutes later. 

It's 4:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 4:05 am.

I took Morgan outside to go pee and I saw the Ultra Shiny female Riolu passed out on the ground.

Six hours and forty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies.

I evolved all of the Pokemon that could and I kept some of them as babies.

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia.

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 6:45 pm I watched the news and I saw the snowflakes.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. Riolu.

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Monday November the 30th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite warm outfit.

It's 6:10 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:15 am.

I checked the news and I saw the closed on RTI.

Four hours and thirty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I mastered all of the abilities and I got one of the miraculouses.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

Laura the Riolu hasn't evolved yet and she has full happiness from being caught in her Luxury Ball. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. Art.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday December the 1st 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my warm clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 7:15 am.   
Laura the Riolu drew a picture of her family and she showed it to me.   
Thirty five minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
Crystal Miller and Laura Healey arrived at my house.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We watched the news and we saw the wild Pokemon attack someone at Fountain Park.   
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Laura Healey,Zoe and I are at the Fountain Park.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. Riolu I Choose You!

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:50 am.  
I captured Brenda the nonshiny female Burnix and I accessorized the Luxury Ball.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 9:10 am.  
I defeated Officer Peak and Laura Healey defeated Officer Smith.  
Laura the Riolu evolved into a Lucario and I'm really happy.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 4:30 pm Crystal Miller and Laura Healey showed me their Pokemon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. Another Snow Day and getting akumatized.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday December the 2nd 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my warm clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
It's another snow day and I'll be training my Pokemon to get stronger.   
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
I got onto my phone and I got onto my two A03 accounts.  
I saw that my stories were still up and I was really happy.  
I got onto my phone and I got onto my two quotev accounts.  
I saw that my stories were still up and I was really happy.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
I checked my cell phone and I saw some texts from my seven cyberbullies.  
I got really mad at them and I blocked them.  
Hawk Moth and Mayura akumatized me.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 8:25 am Cat Noir and Ladybug showed up in my living room with their friends.  
At 8:45 am Cat Noir and Ladybug got me back to normal after defeating the akuma.  
At 9:05 am I gave the ten Miraculous users Pokemon from my purple backpack and I showed them my Pokemon.   
At 9:25 am Cat Noir and Ladybug are back in Paris with their friends.   
At 1:30 pm my cyberbullies were arrested by the police and I cheered happily.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. We meet Neo Team Plasma and we meet Old Team Plasma.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday December the 3rd 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my warm clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour and thirty minutes later.  
It's 8:30 am.  
I'm at my work and I showed everyone my Pokemon.  
One hour and twenty minutes later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
We met Neo Team Plasma and we met Old Team Plasma.  
I defeated Ghetsis in a Pokemon Battle and he gave me some $.  
I defeated Colress in a Pokemon Battle and he gave me some $.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. Team Rocket comes into the Real World to capture some humans and they fail miserably.

Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
I'm at my house and I'm getting my Christmas shopping list ready.  
Two hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 5:10 pm.  
Lannah Cox my cousin and I defeated the Team Rocket Agents at Walmart.   
Attila and Hun.  
Lannah Cox and I bought presents for our friends.  
Lannah Cox was bored and she decided to visit her cousin which is me.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.   
At 7:30 pm Lannah Cox showed me her Pokemon and she went back to the house in South Carolina.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. We leave the Real World and we enter the Pokemon World.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday December the 4th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my warm clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Crystal,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey,Sonic,all seven pets and I are on Route 2 in the Alola Region Anime.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
Three hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Crystal,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and I are done with training our Pokemon.  
I found an Ultra Shiny Rockruff Pokemon Egg and it hatched into a female with the Own Tempo Ability.  
I caught Lotus the Rockruff and I accessorized the Luxury Ball with purple flower stickers.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. We meet all of the Pokemon School students and we get all of the Trainer supplies for my friends.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met all of the Pokemon School students and we got all of the Trainer supplies for my friends.   
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.   
At 5:30 pm Lotus evolved into her Lycanroc Dusk Form and she became a whole lot stronger.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. My friends get a Z-Crystal and we defeat the Kahuna Hala.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday December the 5th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
My friends got a Z-Crystal from Totem Gumshoos and we defeated the Kahuna Hala.  
Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and I already have the Z-Rings with our Starter Type Z-Crystal.   
Grassium-Z,Icium-Z,Electrium-Z and Fightium-Z.  
We won the Normalium,Fightium and Fairium Z Crystals.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. We defeat Lysandre and we find out that Team Flare is on our side.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We defeated the Team Flare Boss Lysandre and he got arrested.  
We learned that the bad guy organization Team Flare was on our side and we learned that the Kalos Region is safe.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. We defeat the Hoenn Battle Frontier Brains and we get the trophy

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday December the 6th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Hoenn Battle Frontier brains together and we got the trophy.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. We find out that Team Skull is on our side and we meet my favorite band Go Rock Quads.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We learned that Team Skull is on our side and we met my favorite band Go Rock Quads.  
Billy,Clyde,Garrett and Tiffany were really confused on how I could turn into a Pokemon.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. We get the Hoenn Gym Badges and we have some very close calls in the Nuzlocke.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday December the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Crystal,Gwendolyn,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and I are in Rustboro City.   
Three hours and thirty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Gym Leaders and we got the badges.  
Parisa the Shiny Delta Plusle almost died and I got really scared.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. We defeat the Hoenn Elite 4 and we become the Champions.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We defeated the Hoenn Elite 4 and we became the Champions.  
Crystal,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey kept their titles while I didn't.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. We get the 8 Sinnoh Gym Badges and we get the 6 Frontier Brain prints.

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday December the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Crystal,Henry,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and I are in Rustboro City.  
Four hours and thirty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Gym Leaders and we got the badges.  
We defeated the Frontier Brains and we got the prints.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. We defeat the Sinnoh Elite Four and we become the Champions

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We defeated the Sinnoh Elite 4 and we became the Champions.  
Crystal,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey kept their titles while I didn't.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Seventeen. We defeat the Akala Trials and we defeat the Ula'Ula Trials.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday December the 9th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Akala Island Trials and we got the Z-Crystals.  
We defeated the Ula'ula Island Trials and we got the Z-Crystals.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Eighteen. We defeat the Poni Island Trials and we get the Z-Crystals.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We defeated the Poni Island Trials and we got the Z-Crystals.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Nineteen. The betrayal happens for Ash and we support him.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday December the 10th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash got betrayed by eight people and we supported him.  
Ash and his friends took every single Pokemon away from the traitors.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Twenty. We meet Wally and we meet Zinnia.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Wally and we met Zinnia.  
Ash lost to Wally and I won against Zinnia.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Twenty One. We stop Pokemon Hunter J and we get a reward.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday December the 11th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated Pokemon Hunter J and she got arrested by the police.  
We got $100,000 as the reward and we divided it equally for everyone in the group.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Twenty Two. We find out that the bad guy organization Team Rocket is on our side and we get invited to their party tomorrow.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We found out that the bad guy organization Team Rocket is on our side and we got invited to their party tomorrow.  
Ash met the cousins and he's really happy.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Twenty Three. I get really sick at the party with appendicitis and I get operated on by the scientist Professor Sebastian.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday December the 12th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
Everyone is stuffed and they can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore.  
At 1:30 pm Pierce asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Twenty Four. N Harmonia and I battle against each other.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday December the 13th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
I defeated N Harmonia in a battle and he gave me some $.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 9:40 am.  
My friends and I are back at the Alola Region Pokemon School Anime.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Twenty Five. We meet the Pokemon World Santa and he gives us presents.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met the Pokemon World Santa and he gave us presents.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Twenty Six. My dad comes into the Pokemon World to kill me with his gun and he gets arrested by the police.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday December the 14th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
My dad found us at the Pokemon School together and he tried to kill me with his gun.   
The police arrived and my dad got arrested.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Twenty Seven. We open 1 present and Pierce proposes to me.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We opened up 1 present and Pierce proposed to me.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at the mansion together and Christmas is in 11 more days.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Twenty Eight. We have a feast and we open up presents.

Eleven days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday December the 25th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the mansion together and we had fun playing with the toys.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Twenty Nine. I defeat the Unova Gym Leaders and I lose Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday December the 26th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Derek and I are in Striaton City.  
Three hours and thirty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.   
I got the 10 Gym Badges and I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.  
I got the body of my Pokemon cremated and it's in the last pouch of my purple backpack.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Thirty. We defeat the Alola Elite 4 and we become the Champions.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday December the 27th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.   
Crystal,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and I are the new Alola Region Champions.  
Crystal vs Guzma and Lannah Cox vs Gladion.  
Laura Healey vs Hau and Gozu vs me.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Thirty One. Professors Burnet and Kukui adopt me.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday December the 28th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 8:30 am Professors Burnet and Kukui adopted me.  
At 9:30 am I met my four siblings and I fell in love with them because they're really cute.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Thirty Two. We win the trial and my dad loses.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday December the 29th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 11:00 am we won at the trial and my dad lost.   
My dad is going to die on January the 5th 2027 and we'll be happier when he's gone.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Thirty Three. We say goodbye to the old year and we bring the new one in together.

Two days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday December the 31st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
I saved my siblings from a wild Seviper and I'm recovering from my poisoning.  
One hour and thirty minutes later.  
It's 12:00 am on Friday January the 1st 2027.  
We said goodbye to the old year and we brought the new one in together.  
One hour later.  
It's 1:00 am.  
Everyone is fast asleep in the mansion and the party supplies have been put away.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Thirty Four. My dad dies and I'm free from his abuse forever.

Four days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday January the 5th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 2:30 pm my dad died and I'm free from his abuse forever.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Thirty Five. I get the 8 Kalos Gym Badges and I lose Shannon the Ultra Shiny Kommo-o.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday January the 6th 2027.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Zoe and I are in Santalune City.  
Three hours and thirty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I got the 8 Gym Badges and I lost Shannon the Ultra Shiny Kommo-o.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 11:05 am.  
Sonic and I are at the lake in Pontypandy.  
It's 5:05 pm on Tuesday July the 6th 2027.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the bag in my tent and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Thirty Six. I get really sick from being out in the sun and I get rescued by the firefighters.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday July the 7th 2027 in Pontypandy.  
It's 12:00 am on Thursday January the 7th 2027 over in our world.  
I woke up in my tent and I got dressed in my pink Kalos clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 9:30 am Sam and his friends rescued me after I got sick from being in the sun for too long.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Thirty Seven. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday July the 8th 2027 in Pontypandy.  
It's 12:00 am on Friday January the 8th 2027 over in our world.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Kalos clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 8:30 am Sam and his friends got their Pokemon.  
At 9:30 am Sam and his friends nicknamed their Pokemon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Thirty Eight. Arnold,Ellie,Hannah and I go to Lumiose City in the Kalos Region.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday July the 9th 2027 in Pontypandy.  
It's 12:00 am on Saturday January the 9th 2027 over in our world.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my orange Kalos clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour later.  
It's 7:30 pm.  
Arnold,Ellie,Hannah and I got the camping supplies together.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 pm.  
Arnold,Ellie,Hannah,Sonic and I are on Route 5 in the Kalos Region.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Thirty Nine. I defeat the Team Nexus Boss Cordell and he gets arrested.

Five minutes later.  
It's 1:55 pm.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.   
Ten minutes later.  
It's 2:05 pm.   
Arnold,Ellie,Hannah and I are in Lumiose City.  
Two hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated the Team Nexus Boss Cordell and he got arrested.  
Crystal,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and Pierce surrounded us.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to defeat the Kalos Elite 4.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Forty. We defeat the Kalos Elite 4 and we become the Champions.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday January the 10th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my red Kalos clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Kalos Elite 4 and we became the new Champions.  
Crystal,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey kept their titles while I didn't.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Viridian City Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to defeat the Kanto Gym Leaders.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Forty One. We defeat the 8 Kanto Gym Leaders and we defeat the Elite 4.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday January the 11th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Kalos clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Gym Leaders and we got the badges.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win Gym Badges in the next Region.  
At 4:30 pm I defeated the Elite 4 and I let Champion Red keep the title.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Forty Two. I leave the Pokemon World and I enter the Tayo World.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday January the 12th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my red Kalos clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Sonic and I are in the Tayo world.  
It's 1:20 pm on Monday July the 12th 2027.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:25 pm.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Forty Three. I stop the 2 bank robbers with my 2 Pokemon and I meet the rescue squad.

Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my spare bedroom at the rescue station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 3:45 pm I stopped the 2 bank robbers with my 2 Pokemon and I met the rescue squad.  
Julianna and Ryan.  
At 4:50 pm I met the villagers and I showed them my Pokemon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Forty Four. Pierce and I welcome identical twin girls into the world.

Three months later.  
It's 10:00 am on Thursday April the 8th 2027.  
Pierce and I welcomed identical twin girls into the world.  
Madeline and Morgan.  
They've got my emerald green eyes and red hair.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Madeline,Morgan,Pierce and I are fast asleep in the mansion.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. Forty Five. Pierce and I welcome fraternal twin boys into the world.

Two years later.  
It's 10:00 am on Monday October the 8th 2027.  
Pierce and I welcomed fraternal twin boys into the world.  
Noah and Patrick.  
Noah is a mini me and Patrick is a mini Pierce.  
Two year old Madeline and Morgan love their brothers.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Madeline,Morgan,Noah,Patrick,Pierce and I are fast asleep in the mansion.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. Forty Six. My journey ends and I send my kids that I had out on a journey.

Ten years later.  
It's 10:00 am on Monday October the 10th 2039.  
Madeline and Morgan are 12 years old.  
Noah and Patrick are 10 years old.  
I'm 45 years old and Pierce is 47 years old.  
Madeline,Morgan,Noah and Patrick got their Starter Pokemon at 7 years old.  
Aria the Ultra Shiny female Popplio and Melody the Ultra Shiny female Popplio.  
Ian the Ultra Shiny male Litten and Damien the Ultra Shiny male Rowlet.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Bethany,Betsy,Madeline and Morgan are fast asleep in their Pokemon Center bedroom.   
Aiden Junior,Noah and Patrick are fast asleep in their Pokemon Center bedroom.  
Madeline found my kwami Pokey when she was playing with the kids at 6 years old and I gave it to her.   
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
